valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Q2: The Return of Quantum and Woody Vol 1 1
| Series = Q2: The Return of Quantum and Woody | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation The most demanded return in comics is finally here! The original Quantum and Woody are back! Legendary creators Christopher Priest and M.D. Bright return to one of the most acclaimed series of the modern era for an all-new mini-series event! Whatever happened to the world’s worst superhero team? Twenty years past their prime, the unlikely crime-fighting duo known as Quantum and Woody (not a couple) have long since parted ways…until a middle-aged Quantum suddenly reappears with a brand-new teenage partner. Now Woody is out to break up the all-new, all-different Quantum and Woody and put an end to Quantum’s recklessness…just as Quantum takes on a life-or-death personal mission for national security. Can these former friends set aside their differences…and their age…and their numerous health difficulties…to join forces one last time without driving each other crazy? Q2: The Return of Quantum and Woody, Part 1 Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** Amy's blonde friend * ** ** Villains: * * Other Characters: * ** *** George Milton *** Lennie Smalls * * Poltergeist * Redneck #1 * Redneck #2 * * * Woody and the Wood Tones Locations: * Affirm Research ** Isolation chamber * Azerbaijan * ** ** *** * Texas Items: * A bag of money * Ami's necklace ** Star of David pendant (✡) * Eric's johnson * Guns * Machine guns * Money * * * "The Wish of the Land" * Vehicles: * Cloaking tank ** Public bus ** Truck ** Trash truck * Helicopter * Pick-up truck * Yellow cab Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (A), Blank Cover), , & (1:10), M.D. Bright (1:25), & (1:50) * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: Special thanks to Marika Schubert. }} Chapter Headings * What Have You Done? * The Wish of the Land * Q2: The Return of Quantum and Woody, Part 1 * Am * Obligatory Flashback Sequence Synopsis Notes * This story takes place in the Acclaim Comics' continuity of the Valiant Universe as if Acclaim Comics never ceased to exist thus the original Quantum and Woody are very old men now. * The inside cover (on the first page) is a reprint of the original cover for (June, 1997). Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Q2 The Return of Quantum and Woody Vol 1 1.jpg|'Cover A' by M.D. Bright & David Baron Q2 001 VARIANT JIMENEZ WRAP.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Wraparound Cover' by Oscar Jimenez, Eduardo Alpuente & Allen Passalaqua (after M.D.Bright & Greg Adams) Q2 001 VARIANT THROWBACK BRIGHT.jpg|'1:25 Retailer Incentive Throwback Cover' by M.D. Bright Q2 001 VARIANT ADAMS.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Neal Adams & Paul Mounts Q2 001 BLANK COVER.jpg|'Blank Cover' Textless Cover Art Q2 001 COVER BRIGHT-TL.jpg|'Cover A Textless' by M.D. Bright & David Baron Q2 001 VARIANT JIMENEZ WRAP TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Wraparound Cover Textless' by Oscar Jimenez, Eduardo Alpuente & Allen Passalaqua (after M.D.Bright & Greg Adams) Q2 001 VARIANT THROWBACK BRIGHT TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:25 Retailer Incentive Throwback Cover Textless' by M.D. Bright Q2 001 VARIANT ADAMS TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Neal Adams & Paul Mounts Previews Final Q2 001 001.jpg Q2 001 002.jpg Q2 001 003.jpg Q2 001 004.jpg Pencils Q2 001 PENCILS 001.jpg Q2 001 PENCILS 002.jpg Q2 001 PENCILS 003.jpg Q2 001 PENCILS 004.jpg Panels Adirondack Mountains Q2-The-Return-of-Quantum-and-Woody-v1-1 001.jpg Azerbaijan Q2-The-Return-of-Quantum-and-Woody-v1-1 001.jpg The Sword Q2-The-Return-of-Quantum-and-Woody-v1-1 001.jpg Woody Q2-The-Return-of-Quantum-and-Woody-v1-1 001.jpg Woody Q2-The-Return-of-Quantum-and-Woody-v1-1 002.jpg Jonathan Q2-The-Return-of-Quantum-and-Woody-v1-1 001.jpg Woody vs Woody Q2-The-Return-of-Quantum-and-Woody-v1-1 001.jpg Woody vs Woody Q2-The-Return-of-Quantum-and-Woody-v1-1 002.jpg Woody vs Woody Q2-The-Return-of-Quantum-and-Woody-v1-1 004.jpg Woody vs Woody Q2-The-Return-of-Quantum-and-Woody-v1-1 003.jpg Woody2 Q2-The-Return-of-Quantum-and-Woody-v1-1 001.jpg Eric Q2-The-Return-of-Quantum-and-Woody-v1-1 001.jpg Related References External links